


The Heir's Siren

by Nezanie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deaf!Edelgard, F/F, Seawitch!kronya, background characters: Dedue; Ferdie; young ingrid; young felix; young sylvain - mostly mentioned, siren!dorothea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: The life of a Siren should be free. In her childhood, Dorothea might have been alone but it didn't matter as long as she could sing for the people of Fodlan. Now, in the hands of the evil sea with Kronya, her soothing song turned into a deadly lullaby as she brings them any trespassers to the witch to meet their fate. Her song is infallible until Dorothea meets her match in the woman who her voice cannot reach. And in a twist of events, she finds the one thing she thought she no longer deserved: Love.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Heir's Siren

**Author's Note:**

> I love Edelthea a lot ;-;

There were few certainties under the cruel Fodlan sky: Humans are boring, selfish creatures dominated by lust and foolishly emotional. Music can be an unstoppable magical force. Her song is powerful and captivating, it could keep her family safe. Lastly, Dorothea can never know freedom.

These were the facts that the beautiful Siren’s life revolved around. It should have been something that would never change. Simply because Dorothea could no longer believe they  _ could _ change.

The ocean of Fodlan was once her home, now they were her prison. In her childhood, she loved to swim around from port to port: Brigid, Dagda and Fodlan none were too far for her powerful dolphin tail to reach. Dorothea loved watching the townsfolk, barely awake at the break of dawn, the melody of a busy life rising in a crescendo of sounds as the humans started preparing for their hectic day of hard work or loitering. No person was the same. She’d listen to their chatting all day long from her hiding place under the wooden pier; women kissed their sailor husband goodbye, children squealed and played around as they waited for their mothers, and girl friends frantically gossiping about their latest flame. The men even more loudly told tales of their next conquest.

Her fascination eventually led her to sing for the humans. A siren’s song was a precious, rare magic. Few mermaids had the gift and they were called Sirens: Mystic songstresses beneath the waves. Dorothea was powerful to boot, she could rejuvenate a number of exhausted sailors along the week. Folks who got barely any sleep with their flexible work schedules; she gave them a little push to arrive at the delicious prospect of a weekend at home with their family. Her youth had been lonely but the renewed vigour she gave to those made her feel she was part of something.She belonged. Their happy faces when being welcomed home, brightening at the mere sight of loved ones without the exhaustion to dull their reactions. It was all she needed to keep on going at the time. That’s what Dorothea thought back then.

The unfortunate, tragic meeting with the sea witch Kronya destroyed that once regular, idyllic existence. She painted over her dark intentions with velvety, sugar coated promises and hid them until it was too late, roping her into servitude. At least the wench had not lied about showing others of her kind, she found a family in the young sea folk that Kronya would capture to serve her pompous lifestyle. 

Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid were young shark type merfolk of a different family of mermen than the dwindling number of dolphin type Dorothea was part of. Sirens were even rarer: any merfolk with the ability to use their voice and perform feats of magic with it. One every thousand years was born. The difference mattered very little to any of them, Dorothea had come to consider and care for the little ones as her younger siblings. The youngest, Ingrid, a white shark mermaid, was particularly attached to Dorothea. It was a wonderful feeling to have them depend upon her, however, this meant that no matter when the opportunity would arise she did not have heart to escape alone. How could she leave the little ones behind with Kronya. 

When she could not be with them, Dorothea entrusted their safety to the only other adult merman around; Dedue. The killer whale merman was part of one of the most powerful fishfolk tribes in the oceans of Fodlan and should have lived in the southern seas. He had yet to share how the sea witch had gotten him within her grasp. Dorothea didn’t pry, he was kind, gentle and a good listener. When he was ready to share, she would be there for him.

Dorothea waits within the confines of the small, cursed triad of islands known as the Fodlan triangle. Humans had already spread tales of the wicked Siren. It didn’t do much to deter the fools who would still come in search of the thrill or to try and hunt the pesky Siren plaguing their precious sea. Even more alluring the prospect to earn the money set on her head. She waits, boiling with anger at their silly attempts that merely kept the sea witch fed, bubbling with self loathing at the capture of her idiotic, dreamy younger self all those years back. She feels even more hatred for her current powerless self. The crushed state of hopelessness of her world leaves her with little will to do anything.

A ship with a black eagle on a red flag throws its anchor as she was wallowing in piteous self deprecation. The men set camp on the shores and Dorothea waits for the cover of the night that would conceal her movements. It should have been a hunt like any other, the ginger-haired, pompous looking human should have been her latest victim. Her song entranced him the moment he split away from his companions and she walked - still a little wobbly from the transformation - towards the sea witch’s lair. She didn’t dislike taking human form, it was easier than dragging them to shore when calling a person from their ship. Having them come to her by going overboard was a little too hectic for her liking. They walked with their own two feet in this manner although her throat would surely be sore after the ordeal.

_ ‘Whatever, I’ll deal with it later.’  _ She pressed on knowing the fate that awaited this man and praying to the goddess for forgiveness. Dorothea had made her choice a long time ago. It was him or her family.

He  _ should _ have been a prey like any other... 

Her lullaby was cut short by a sharp pain on her neck and the man with the long locks the colour of the horizon at dawn snapped out of his magically induced reverie and gasped at the sight before him: his lord holding a sword at the neck of a beautiful pale, ethereal creature that resembled a woman.

“Edelgard, thanks!” he breathed heavily, ran off at the tilt of the woman’s head towards the camp they had built on the shores of the Fodlan triangle: Dorothea’s enchanting, macabre and detestable home. The sword that still had her blood dripping tracing its edge tapped Dorothea’s chin. 

“Turn around!” the woman growled when Dorothea stopped partway to peek at her captur. Her accent was very strange and she could not quite figure it out. “I didn’t cut you that badly, don’t worry, Miss Siren.”

“When I was tasked to get rid of the Siren of the Foldan triangles I didn’t expect someone so…” she laughed, a little too relaxed for Dorothea’s likeness.

Her captur mumbled in a slow, transfixed manner, “Beautiful.”

_ ‘Someone, huh?’  _ Dorothea nearly burst out laughing. There was something in the slow, cautious manner this person spoke that stopped her. Her voice tickled the Siren’s ear pleasantly.

“So…?” Dorothea scoffed, turning away in her frustration. How had she not heard this girl come? “You expected some grotesque monster with scales and sharp teeth that ate humans alive after drowning them?”

No answer. Dorothea bit her lip in the silence and tried the only thing she could think of. She quickly started her tune again with her back to this overconfident clown who had let the Siren of the Fodlan seas turn her back on her. From the way she was dressed, a brand new uniform with shiny new, glossy looking boots, Dorothea could tell she had been played by a noble. 

“Don’t give me your back, we can’t talk like that!” The tone was more annoyed than harsh.

Dorothea had an inkling that something was wrong when the woman did not move in front of her as she had tried to compel her. It seemed to all click into place the moment she swiveled round to face the other in dread and cold sweat reacting to the other’s instructions. If she could turn any paler she would’ve but living at the bottom of the ocean didn’t really help her skin’s complexion.

“I need to see your lips or I won’t understand you, Miss Siren.” she smiled wryly, tapping her ears. “Your song will not work on me.”

Dorothea must have simpered, the look smugness on her opponent’s features softened and she sighed at the genuine confusion displayed at her.

“You may call me Edelgard.” 

Edelgard waited for a reply but Dorothea offered no introduction of her own. She may have sympathised with her disability, it didn’t mean she was any less wary of the person holding her hostage. Dorothea made sure to show her discomfort on her face.

“I am the heir to the Adrestrian Empire and…” she continued in hopes to stir some form of response from her glaring captive.

Dorothea started to shake, her fists balling at this baseless small talk happening a few minutes before she presumed she would lose her life. She was doing her best to remain calm, her thoughts going to the kids and Dedue. It was too much to hold in and inadvertently flared, interrupted Edelgard, “I don’t particularly care, Your Talkativeness!”

Edelgard’s mouth snapped shut as Dorothea heaved a heavy breath. Her shoulders drooped, she shook even harder. With her eyes closed and the slump of her shoulders she looked smaller than Edelgard even though she was a head taller.

She held her head in a defeated manner as she spoke, making sure to leave her lips visible, “If you’re going to kill me...just...just end it. Now!”

Dorothea waits, swimming in the regret of never standing up for herself and her family. Her cowardly choice formed around the excuse that the children would suffer the consequences as the witch promised. She should’ve died trying, not because of a pathetic mistake like this. The final blow that would end the miserable life she had led never came.The cold steel tapped her against her shoulder jolting her, she must’ve jumped in quite the amusing manner; the first thing she heard was a snort.

“I find no use from your death,” she chortled at the pouting Dorothea. Her whole demeanour is cheeky. It makes Dorothea even more nervous. “And you won’t be surprised when I say I have no need for money. What I  _ need  _ is power!” She pauses, stares pointedly at Dorothea with hungry eyes, “And the Siren of the Foldan triangles would be an entity nobody could handle as an enemy, except someone like me.” 

_ ‘And people like me aren’t…’ _

As a Siren Dorothea only had a basic gist of how human politics works. She frowned, noting the other’s unease and naively asked, “And what is that that you  _ want _ ?”

“What?” Edelgard splutters. It’s cute.

Dorothea huffs, humans could be such a pain even when so interestingly eskew from their normal nature. “What do  _ you _ want?”

Edelgard appears pensive. The question seemed to age her, a tired expression Dorothea had seen many times: the reflection staring back at her between the ripples of the ocean at the shore of Fodlan. She would go for comfort under the soft moonlight, nursing her wounds and crumpling into herself with self pity after a close call with another victim or a particularly angry Kronya. Dorothea looked away, she didn’t want to see something so intimate, she didn’t want to connect to another person. She didn’t deserve it anymore.

“I want you to take me what remains of your victims, their family deserve something they can remember them by.” Edelgard says after the awkward silence that seemed to carry on forevermore.

“Fine!” Dorothea replies curtly. “Follow me.”

_ ‘For someone with no desire for power,’  _ Dorothea feels a blush forming of shame at the thought but she finishes it nonetheless. _ ‘Her presence is...thrilling.’ _

Kronya liked to keep her fair share of trophies so in the worst case scenario this woman would be satisfied and she would just have to face the ire of the sea witch when she finds out her collection was robbed. On the other hand, a plan was already beginning to form in Dorothea’s mind. 

The sea witch’s lair was well hidden into a cliffside of the islands. You couldn’t find it without knowing how to dispel the illusions woven around the entrance. Humans would get lost and nobody would eagerly walk along a steep cliff without a reason. There was actually no real danger but only those who lived on the island knew that and were informed on how to get to the lair.

Edelgard’s face darkened at the foot of the path that led up to Dorothea’s prison. It was not a smooth walk in the park. The road was rocky and rather narrow, she would have a difficult time keeping her sword where she needed it: a warning at Dorothea’s neck that any false move could turn out ugly for her. The sea below them seemed to be eagerly splashing against the side of the cliff like a hungry, rabid dog licking its lips expectant of a delicious morsel.

_ ‘Will she take the bait?’ _ the cunning Siren observed the other quietly. She tried to keep a neutral face and readied herself to the best of her ability without giving away her dread and excitement.The sweat building along her forehead wasn’t helping, making her aware of the anxiousness she felt.

Truthfully, Dorothea knew the fall wasn’t as scary as it looked either: the illusions made it look higher, rougher and placed some pointy looking rocks below to emphasize that sense of danger and discourage any adventurers. Dorothea used to jump from this very place all the time when she was young and experimenting with her abilities to take sea and land form at will. So in that moment of distraction, when Edelgard peeked a little too close to the edge, she didn’t hesitate to give her that extra push to go over the edge.

Dorothea had been so quick that by the time Edelgard noticed she was moving towards her, the force of the blow had her already slipping and falling back first. Her strangled scream was finally drowned by the sound of her body hitting the water with a loud splash.

Dorothea, breathing in gulps of air, slapped her hands on her knees and trembled until she could no longer stand. On her knees, she laughed remembering the surprised look on Edelgard’s face, it had been satisfactory but she needed more. Looking over the edge, a shit eating grin ready to greet the surfacing and defeated heir of the human’s Adrestian Empire.

“No hard feelings, Miss Heir.” she cried over the edge, her voice coming out a little hoarse. A minute later her smile faltered. Another minute and Dorothea felt her heart sink, fear settling in the pit of her stomach making it knot in painful loops.

“Don’t tell me!” she cried in horror and with no hesitation jumped after the woman. Her body moved before her mind could question this new instinct.

The sea was dark, chilly and frightful in the dead of the night for humans but Dorothea loved the peaceful quiet as if time stood still beneath the black waves. It was rather macabre in this situation: Edelgard was illuminated by the moonlight, floating downward toward the sea bed. As if the gods could not let her die the light guided Dorothea to her. She’s unconscious, feeble bubbles forming by her mouth. 

Dorothea doesn’t take more than mere seconds to fall by her side. The mermaid kicks her tail one last time and positions herself just above her. Gently, she pulls Edelgard’s face closer, wondering why she was so eager to save this aggravating woman and pressing her lips to the others. A Siren’s magic didn’t just come through her voice. There were legends that told how a siren’s meat could grant immortality. Unfounded myths exaggerating the healing properties of their less famous spells.

Edelgard feels warm, it was akin to being bundled in the loving arms of her parents. Her eyes snapped open, they burnt - whether with the tears of the memory or the sea water she didn’t know. She’s instantly transfixed. Dorothea is breathtaking, eyes closed, her hair floating in the sea with the moonlight filtering through it. It came from above them radiating off their skin. The intensity of the image makes her want to paint it, picturesque and impossible was the moment when the Siren saved a human.

Edelgard felt her face heat up, at first the warmth inside her mouth made her think the Siren was trying to seduce her by shoving her tongue inside her mouth but the sensation spread along her skin till it reached the tip of her fingers and toes. Edelgard pulled away from such intimacy, pushing against her shoulder and flailing in the water. She was gasping, realising too late she was still underwater, her hands went up to block her mouth and nose.

Horror gave way to surprise as she noticed her lungs weren’t filling with water but air. 

“Dorothea. That’s my name.” her saviour said, having circled around her and steadying the panicking woman. She caressed her cheek with a worried look on her face. “It’s okay, my spells allow you to breathe like merfolk do underwater.”

Edelgard had barely managed to focus on lip reading but she nodded gathering the gist of it. “Dorothea…” she whispered with a small smile forming as the mermaid dragged her to the surface. Somehow Edelgard had been the one ensnared without the need of a Siren’s song.

When they returned to the land, they found a tree to lean on and talked until dawn. Dorothea listened to the tale of a middle child with eleven siblings looking to garner the trust of the populace and have her work speak for her in order to claim the throne. She seeks to destroy a tyrannic system of nobility and favor the people who work for their achievements to be rightfully recognised and upholded rather than blood ties cementing the way of the world. She is not above using any means, even something mystical like a Siren.

Dorothea in turn spills her sorrow, her longing to be free from the sea witch and take her siblings around the world to a better place where they can choose their future. She finds a friend in Edelgard. By morning, the two of them are leaning onto one another, hands entwined.

“Come with me.” The future emperor's kind of speech was cute and made Dorothea smile. It doesn’t reach her eyes. She shakes her head desolately, pulls away gingerly and they part.

Edelgard leaves at dawn with her men and a keepsake for the families of the people the Siren dragged to their deaths. She promises to be back and even the sea witch’s fury isn’t so bad anymore remembering that puppy-like smile. Edelgard does come back every now and then, she comes to shore only when Dorothea guides her knowing that the sea witch isn’t home and that she cannot see them together.

“Come with me, I love you.” Edelgard’s demand turned into a plea within weeks. She is torn between duty and love. Her hands gently touch the scars on Dorothea’s body. They had increased within the span of time that their meetings had started. Dorothea can see her beloved’s heart break every time she sees more of them.

“I can come only if you take my head back.” Dorothea reminds her somberly. It’s a little cruel. She lets herself be held, loved and kissed because it is the only way Edelgard will allow her to reciprocate and her heart cannot take it without expressing her love for the woman behind the crown any longer. It’s the happiest she has been in years. 

Dorothea makes up her mind when she sees the mighty Edelgard shed tears for her. Dedue doesn’t seem surprised when she tells him. He promises to hide the children until they can be taken somewhere safe. Whether it is Dedue or Dorothea to do so...it is another story. 

The next day, he waits at the entrance of the lair and smiles. Dorothea holds the blade in hand, gripping so tightly her knuckles whiten and she doesn’t notice how odd it is for Dedue to even smile in such a manner. Fond and heartened.

Dorothea’s determination is shattered inside the first room. The blade hits the ground with a clunking noise that echoes throughout the chamber. Her gasp soon follows.

Kronya lays dead at Edelgard’s feet. The white hair is disheveled, her clothes torn and there is blood on them. She walks with a skip to Dorothea showing that her fears are unfounded. The blood is mostly not of her beloved.

“I guess I have the head I need to present.” She dares to wink at Dorothea who launches herself at the other with no shame.

“How…? Why? Why for me?” she asks senseless questions. She knows but they keep spilling as she grips the wobbling Edelgard, smothering her in her bosom.

“We humans have our own magic.” She offers no more of an explanation on the fight. Raising a hand to Dorothea’s head, Edelgard gently weaves her fingers through her hair trying to soothe the quakes elicited from the sobs throughout her body. “And I love you, what more reason do I have to help you than because I cherish you?”

“I love you too.” Dorothea hoped her own confession would have been more dignified. There was so much she had planned to say, she just couldn’t formulate any part of the speech she had planned for this crucial moment. It was the first time she spoke the words her heart longed to convey.

Edelgard kisses her softly with the gentle demeanour she reserves only for Dorothea. She smiles warmly, “Will you come with me my love?” She sighs in relief, already knowing the answer just by looking into Dorothea’s lovely, green eyes as they lit up. “Your friends and family are welcome of course!”

Dorothea giggles. A sound she had forgotten she could make. She kisses her aggressively, eliciting laughter even in the shorter woman. Her tears dried in the fabric of Edelgards red shirt. They both know the answer yet the thrill from voicing it remains.

It’s still adorable how Edelgard’s eyes are transfixed on her lips as she replies, “Wherever you go, dear, I’ll be there.”


End file.
